She (Updated)
by Blu Bonnie
Summary: "She was fire, she was rain. She was a hopeless sack of pain." Now updated and (hopefully) not shit.


_She_

 **She.**

 **She was amazing. She was incredible. She was strong. She was capable. She was independent. She was witty. She was clever. She was beautiful. She was talented. She was joyful. She was playful.**

 **She was broken.**

 **She was over emotional. She was uncontrollable. She was sensitive. She was psychotic. She was bitter. She was cold. She was a blur. She was rage. She was vengeful. She was stubborn.**

 **But most of all,**

 **She was human.**

 **She was _real_.**

 **She wouldn't pay attention if she didn't care; she would listen intently if she did, maintaining your eye-contact until the last word, last syllable had escaped your lips, as if she was staring into your soul. She would be oblivious to things she didn't believe needed her focus; she would focus on every detail, every curve or change or crease to the things she believed did. She would give no sympathy to those who she thought didn't deserve it; she cried with you every step of the way, feeling your pain with you, unashamed of her crumpled face and unattractive blubbering when she trusted you needed her help.**

 **She could be a ray of sunshine, making everything in her path glow with enthusiasm and utter excitement. She could make you grin by just glancing at you in the corner of her eyes. She could dance and prance with her love for everything, leaving a trail of cheer and unexplainable feelings of appreciation. She could fix, mend and blend everything back together, like the spirit of a good-natured angel. She could laugh with such innocence and purity that it seemed she could cleanse and heal the entire planet with the sound of her giggle, snort, snigger, chuckle or mere laugh.**

 **She could be a hurricane, an unstable storm ready to destroy and ruin everything that lay before her with just one breath. She could make you crumble to nothing with just one look from her dead eyes of fury. She could march through a hallway, leaving everything behind her in ruins, shocked, scared and insecure. She could break, snap and shatter everything she had, like the spirit of a raging devil that was lost in a new world. She could yell with such dignity and magnitude that it seemed she could smash the entire planet with tears of her pain, anguish, frustration, confusion or mere sadness.**

 **And that's what she did. She swung back and forth from being a cheery river sprite from a land of tranquility to a goddess of discord and punishment who had lost a lover. She could swap moods with the ease of a finger snap, the simplicity of a blink, the effort of a yawn. She couldn't stop herself either, no matter how much she hated her sudden changes in personality. She was constantly torn, relentlessly self-conflicted, forever trapped in a whirlpool of internal battles, drowning in her complex ocean-maze of a mind, forever changing and lacking in bubbles of peace which she begged for in the name of her survival.**

* * *

 **And yet.**

 **Through all of her struggles, her agony, her inner torture…**

 **She tried her best.**

 **She put what she had left forward, forcing herself to get a grip on her emotions and worked as hard as she could to keep herself in check; forcing down her wrath like vomit.**

 **But alas, not even her will power could truly help her when a wave of ire flooded through her blood and bones, ready to tear down cities, societies, civilizations even. And so her flashes of destruction continued. She wrecked so many relationships, possible moments, and lives that she lost almost everything she had. All the people she had gained in her life had gone, thanks to her unexplainable behavior.**

 **However.**

 **What really makes her, _she_ , so amazing wasn't that. Anyone could let out their feelings and ruin their lives.**

 **But what really sets her apart, is her never-ending river of strength and hope. Every time her life would fall apart, she would step away to rebuild it. Bit by bit, piece by piece, chunk by chunk, section by section. She would face her consequences face to face on the battle field. She would ignore her pride and give apology after apology. She would move on time beyond time, and refused to dwell on the past, despite how easy that would be. And each time her life restarted as it seemed, her temper grew a little calmer. She would take a little longer. Love a little harder.**

 **And she did all of this all by herself. She didn't mind one bit.**

 **She grew and grew, becoming more at ease with herself each day. She flew and flew, her progress in self-control sky rocketing beyond belief. She viewed and viewed, travelling and escaping to places as much as she could. She never once looked back at what she had done, because she knew that looking back would only result in unraveling all of her progress. She knew it would trigger her, send her tumbling back into her crazy state, send her back to her personal hell of inner turmoil, send her back to her sea of inescapable sorrow.**

* * *

 **But of course, someone was there to destroy her. Someone was there to wreck her. Someone was there to hurt her.**

 **And back she went. Tumbling down into her crazy swings, destroying everything in her path only to bounce back into her positive rumbo rango tumbo tango. And this time, she let herself rot. She refused to get up and rebuild her world. Because once you get so far, as to almost be completely healed, only to be summersaulted back to square one… She lost something. Her river of hope and strength had been drained. Now, all that was left of her was a scorching desert of never ending mirages, forever entangling her and refusing to set her free of this labyrinth. With a searing sun as her joy, and crazy spitfires as her night, she let herself end.**

 **She let herself die away and unravel to her bear core.**

* * *

Uhrmm, hello.

I just wrote this when I was bored. There's no real plot line or anything and I really just wrote this for entertainment value so reveiwsare velued but not nessasary.

Personally, the only thing I like about this wierd little peice of writting is the first section. I only wrote the rest just because I felt like it needed an ending or something. But the ending feels really trite and BS so I don't give a damn about it and I don't expect anyone else to either. But if you like it, I am highly flattered and hope you may enjoy reading some of my other works.

Anyways,

Stay Frosty! (Quote Arkada)


End file.
